Cesar Tena
Cesar Tena is a minor character who was introduced in Season 5 of Sibling Rivalries. He is the father of Eduardo Tena and Claude Tena (who are revealed to be half-brothers), and the boyfriend (as well as the later husband) of Maria Arrayga, the mother of Eduardo and Claude's best friend Salvador Real. Biography Early Life Not much of Cesar's early life has been revealed, although he was born in Mexico either in the 1970's or the 1980's. In early 2000 he met a girl and had Eduardo with her. For unknown reasons, they broke up and Cesar kept full custody of Eduardo. Later in the same year, Cesar moved to Vancouver, Canada and took Eduardo with him. There, he met another girl and had Claude with her. For unknown reasons this girl left Cesar as well, leaving him a single father with two sons. In October 2013, Cesar would once again move, this time to Green Bay, Wisconsin. He took Eduardo and Claude with him. In 2014, he met and fell in love with Maria Arrayga. The two dated throughout the year, as well as in 2015 as well. It wasn't until 2016 that they decided to kick their relationship up a notch 2016 - Present: "Sibling Rivalries" Cesar and Maria play an important role in the subplot of the comic "Best Frenemies". While the two parents and their respective kids are visiting the McReary-Wilson Residence, Cesar proposes to Maria. Much to the excitement of everyone in the house, Maria says yes. Maureen and Hector Wilson agree to help set up Cesar and Maria's wedding at the McReary-Wilson Family Cafe. After the McReary siblings deal with Joel Gonzales and his friends, they go to the cafe and attend the wedding. The siblings congratulate Salvador, Eduardo, and Claude, as all three of them have went from best friends to brothers. They also congratulate Cesar for finally finding a relationship that would last. Trivia * Before his introduction in "Best Frenemies", Cesar was indirectly mentioned in the Season 4 comic "Haunted House of Horror". In that comic, Eduardo tells everyone that Claude's father is a locksmith, and that Claude always keeps a set of keys on himself. However, it was later retconned in Season 5 that Eduardo and Claude are half-brothers with the same father (Cesar). Cesar is also no longer a locksmith; his current job is unknown. * Cesar is the second character in the Sibling Rivalries franchise to become the step-father to a protagonist, the first being Hector Wilson. This now makes Jason Parker the only protagonist in the franchise that still has his biological father. Appearances ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series None ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 1) Cesar does not make any appearances in Season 1. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 2) Cesar does not make any appearances in Season 2. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 3) Cesar does not make any appearances in Season 3. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 4) * Haunted House of Horror (indirectly mentioned) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 5) * Best Frenemies (first appearance) * Satellite Screw-Up (mentioned only) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 6) * Kate and Mark's Mall Madness References Category:Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Mexicans